Kaoru-san
by Giu7ia
Summary: While Furuichi was in trouble, a certain Kaoru-san came to his rescue. Oga then wants to find out just who this person is!
1. Prologue

**Note** :Prologue of a short Beelzebub story.  
I hope you enjoy~

 **Warning** :Mostly general, but hinted OgaFuru here and there.  
OOCness, especially Oga.  
Quite colorful language.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **-Prologue**_ _ **-**_

Furuichi whistled happily as he slowly walked back from school.

That day he was on his own since Oga left earlier. It was not unusual for him to go home alone, not when his usual companion was _that_ Oga Tatsumi.

He took his time since he had nothing else to do, his steps slow and relaxed.

As he was talking past an alley, an arm reached out to him and pulled him in by the collar.

Furuichi didn't know what was going on, not until he opened his eyes and saw a bunch of scary-looking boys.

The silver-head stared at the people in front of him with widened eyes.

"Damn…"

He whispered a curse as he recognized the ones who slammed him against the wall.

Just the other day some delinquents from another school came to pick a fight with Oga. Of course the outcome of said battle was obvious: Oga won one-sidedly, sending all of them flying.

They run away with the promise of a revenge.

And _indeed_ , they kept their promise.

"Hi there, how are you?" asked one of delinquents, leaning in closer and smirked at Furuichi.

The tactician cracked a nervous smile "Hello, I'm fine. What about you?"

To Furuichi's reply came different reactions. Some clicked their tongue, some cursed and some laughed.

"Thanks to your friend, half of us have broken bones."

Furuichi went silent at that. «How I am supposed to reply to _that_? It's not like I was the one who sent them flying!»

A drop of sweat run down his cheek as he silently looked at the others.

Then his eyes widened a bit as he came to a realization, «Don't tell they want to beat me up since they can't win against Oga?»

"So, where's that buddy of yours? We have some business to settle with him." said one of the delinquents.

"Erm…today Oga left earlier so I don't know where he is." answered the silver-haired boy.

"What~ We don't particularly want to hurt you, you know?" added another one, "But we don't like _liars_ either."

As he said that, he took out a knife. Following after him, the others took out their weapons as well.

Furuichi scanned his surrounding with attentive eyes; there were many of them, and more than half had a weapon.

He gulped down hard before answering "It's the truth. He left earlier without letting me know."

"Then…" one of the delinquents was playing with his knife as he talked, while the others snickered in the background.

"Shall we have some fun with _you_?!" he slammed his knife against the wall, and left it stuck there, right next to Furuichi's face.

The silver-head didn't move as he felt a few hot drops of blood run down all the way to his chin: he was cut on the cheek.

"Let's start from-" another delinquent with a bat on his shoulder began talking, when he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Said person was coming from the same direction as Furuichi earlier.

"Let go of him, _now_."

The smooth voice collected but the tone dripped with danger and threat.

Furuichi's eyes widened in pure surprise as he unconsciously smiled at the sight of a known face, " _You_ are…"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	2. One

**Note:** Thank you for favoring, following and reviewing. I'm happy to see some of my other Beelzebub fic's readers here! ＼(^▽^ )ノ

This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy~

By the way, _Happy Asian New Year_! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 **Warning:** Quite colorful language, OOCness and hinted OgaFuru. And maybe a bit of KaoruFuru(?)

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **Let's start from ONE**_

Oga was sitting on the floor, reading some manga quietly as Beel played with demonic toys a few meters away from him.

As silence and peace was reigning in Oga's room, the door slammed open, roughly interrupting both the small demon and his contractor.

"Oga!"

The one who made all the noise at his entrance, was of course none other than Furuichi.

"Hey, don't go slamming other's door like that." said Oga boringly as he resumed reading.

"You-! You ass, do you have any idea of what I had to go trough because of _you_?" bursted out Furuichi as he leaned against the door, breathing a bit heavily after shouting so loudly.

Oga lowered his manga. Furuichi raised his voice, but the brunette didn't hear anger in it.

"What."

"You remember the delinquents you run into a few days ago? They totally told you that they would come back to get their revenge, right? And guess what, they came today. And you, you colossal idiot, of all days, had to pick _today_ to go home earlier!"

Furuichi stomped towards the bed and then sat with his legs crossed on top of it.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me you were going home?"

Oga sighed before answering "Not my fault if you were loitering around."

"Ha? I was in the bathroom! Think of the surprise I got when I came back and heard that you were already out of the school-gates."

Oga wore a bored expression as he unclog his right ear. "So?"

"…What?" asked back the silver-head.

"I'm asking _why_ are you saying all this. They were small fry, you shouldn't have had problems dealing with them."

"That's not the point here, idiot~." said Furuichi as he calmly picked up the manga Oga was reading and laid chest down on his friend's bed.

Both knew that what happened was nothing serious, and that Furuichi just wanted to complain a bit, not actually blaming Oga or anything.

Oga himself felt a bit bad for leaving his friend behind, that's why he let him have the manga he was reading.

Then his eyes landed on Furuichi's face, noticing _something_ that surely wasn't there that morning.

"Hey, did you get hurt?" asked Oga, his voice slightly sharper than normal.

Furuichi turned his head towards his friend as he brushed his fingers on his cheek, where a new band-aid laid.

"Hm? Oh, this? Yeah, just a cut, nothing serious. Those idiots had knifes and one of them particularly liked to swing his around."

Oga felt a tight hold on his chest, a sensation that he already felt before, something that was hunting him since he met Furuichi… _guilt_.

«Damn, I shouldn't have left earlier today» the brunette bit his dry lips, «Next time I see those punks, I-»

"But thank God I was saved~" sighed Furuichi in relief.

"What?"

"Just so you know, there were a lot of them, and some were even armed. Just when I was in a pinch, that person came to help me, beating all of them." Furuichi's voice sounded more energetic than earlier, almost happy.

" _Who_." Oga didn't mean to sound angry, but he could stop his tone from becoming more bitter and somehow aggressive.

Furuichi normally would pick up such changes in Oga's behavior, but apparently he was too engrossed thinking about _that_ someone.

" _Kaoru-san._ "

Just one word. Oga could't believe how just one simple word spoken from his friend could shake him so much.

He didn't even pick up the name, what his brain registered was Furuichi's soft and fond voice, as well as his faint shy smile.

Oga couldn't quite give a name to the sensation he was feeling when he was looking at his friend's face. All he knew was that it was something raw and dangerous.

"Who's that?" asked the brunette, trying to erase that burning feeling in his stomach.

"What do you mean _who_? It's Kaoru-san, come on!" replied the silver-head indignant.

"Dunno." saw Oga's simple but honest reply.

"Seriously?" asked Furuichi as he sweat-dropped.

"What, I know them?" Oga raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you do! Kaoru-san goes to our same school, you surely have already met and talked. Come on, try to remember." encouraged Furuichi, seeing that his friend really didn't recall.

«Not that he's all that good at remembering people to begin with…» added silently Furuichi.

"Mmmm…" Oga held his chin as he pondered for a while, deep in thoughts, trying to dust trough his memory.

Then he opened one of his eyes, peeking at Furuichi. "Hints?"

"So…Kaoru-san is a third-year at our school. Very tall. Kaoru-san has an unusual but stylish hair-style. Not very talkative, the serious type. Kaoru-san is strong, very skilled in combat. Gives off that cool-aura. Good-looking. Quiet but very kind. Kaoru-san is…how do you say it, very-"

"Alright, stop." Oga interrupted Furuichi by placing a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Oh, did you remember who Kaoru-san is?" asked the tactician sparkly-eyed and cheerfully, almost _too_ cheerfully.

"No…" was Oga's flat reply.

Again, he felt something rise within him. It was a cold sensation, not anger nor regret, it was something _bitter_ in-between.

«I shouldn't have asked…» thought Oga, thinking that if he had left things on their own, this certain _Kaoru-san_ could have been just a face-less passer-by that helped Furuichi, but after hearing his friend speak so fondly of this person, Oga couldn't help but picture this Kaoru, to acknowledge their existence and to admit that this person meant something to Furuichi.

Furuichi was usually a cheerful one, so it wasn't usual for him to tell Oga about the people he met, but he never spoke about something or someone with such a warm voice, not even when talking about the girls that he liked so much. After all their years of friendship, that was definitely a first.

Even in all his inner confusion, Oga could tell two things. First, he knew that right now his mind was a mess; and second, that he didn't like hearing Furuichi bringing up _that Kaoru_.

"Kaoru-san's very nice, even gave me this ban-aid!" announced Furuichi proudly.

Oga hummed upon hearing that. Then he gestured Furuichi to come closer, and the silver-head did, leaning in closer towards his friend.

"What?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Oga got hold of the band-aid and peeled it off from Furuichi's skin with one neat shift.

"Ouch-!" was Furuichi's pained protest.

"It's deeper that I thought." commented the Mad-Dog as he placed a finger over the fresh burning wound and pressed his nail against the reddened skin.

"Ouch ouch ouch! What are you doing Oga, it hurts!" cried out Furuichi as he slapped the offending hand away.

"Go to a doctor tomorrow." commanded the brunette as he bend down to get the kit under his bed.

"No need, it's not so serious." said Furuichi as he sat back up.

" _Go_." commanded Oga as he threw a new band-aid into Furuichi's face, a bigger and definitely better one.

"If you dare show your face to school tomorrow, I'll kick your ass so that you'll feel like going to the hospital for real." his voice was not particularly angry or threatening, but it surely didn't leave space for a ' _no_ ' as an answer.

With Furuichi's voice on the background complaining and whining about not wanting to go, Oga recalled that name.

«…Kaoru…»

* * *

 **Omake**

Oga laid on the floor of his room, with his back against the bed as he was covering his eyes with his forearm.

He somehow didn't want to open his eyes, but as he kept them closed, he couldn't help but recall Furuichi's face.

As much as he was glad that his friend was happy, he couldn't erase that bitter taste in the back of his tongue.

«I thought that…»

Then Oga lowered his arm, letting the white light blind his vision.

«…I was the only one who knew that soft voice, that bright smile and those sparkling eyes…»

Oga bit down hard on his lower lip as his brows furrowed.

He knew that Furuichi was quite an outgoing and friendly one, and truthfully he was perfectly fine with it. After all, as long as he had the complete monopoly on some parts of Furuichi, he was fine with it.

 _But now_ …

«…Those _eyes_ …» Eyes that looked at him, as if he was the most awesome hero and villain at the same, eyes that sparkled in admiration for him, for him only.

«…That _smile_ …» A bright, cheekily but bashful smile, that was almost a smirk, one that wasn't only for show and that was displayed only to him.

«…and that voice…» Oga sometimes doubted to be a true sadist, not because he enjoyed beating his enemies half-dead, but because whenever he saved Furuichi and his friend would thank him, in that whispered, cracked, almost desperate but still tankful voice, he enjoyed it. And Oga felt even better when he got hurt while protecting the silver-head, seeing his friend with the grateful, indebted face made him feel damn good. The more broken Furuichi seemed, the more Oga's grin widened and the stronger the shiver ran down his back.

The voice so soft with which Furuichi called out to him…he couldn't help but label it as _his_ property.

"Fuck." Oga couldn't stop himself from cursing when he realized that all those things that were for him only, now where directed towards _someone_ else.

"Buu?" Beel's voice broke the delinquent out of his trance.

The child crawled in his direction and was now sitting in front of him.

"Hey Bell…" Oga looked at the little demon with tired and almost empty eyes "You think I should go see this Kaoru?"

It was 100% a question, but he didn't actually want a reply.

Oga frowned deeply, thinking that he felt conflicted towards this person that Furuichi held so dear. He wanted to meet this Kaoru but at the same time he didn't want to even hear such name ever again.

"Ah daa!" Beel shouted while holding his thumb up, overflowing with confidence.

Oga stared astonished at the sight in front of him, and then smiled.

"Heh, you're right. A man must take things head-on."

The human patted the child's green head, as the Beel giggled delighted.

"Alright, let's go find out who this Kaoru is!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	3. Two

**Note:** Again, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing.

Here's the second chapter, I'm sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy~

 **Warning:** Quite colorful language, OOCness and hinted OgaFuru.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 ** _TWO is always better_**

Wind blew in front of Ishiyama High, moving dust and sand.

It was a nice day, with a warm breeze and a clear sky.

Oga stood tall and proud in front the school gate as the sun shined brightly above the building.

"Alright Beel, let's go look for this Kaoru, ok?" asked the human, addressing the small demon on his shoulder.

"Ai buh!" the child raised his fist in triumph.

Even after a night sleep, Oga felt that the less he knew about this Kaoru, the better he would feel; because he didn't want anything to do with them but didn't like the fact that Furuichi kept on talking about something, _someone_ he didn't know, either.

«Such a vicious circle…» sighed the Mad-Dog, before taking the first step inside the school ground.

That morning he got up later than usual, since Furuichi didn't came to pick him up to go to school together.

After he had a relaxing breakfast, he went out, walking at a slow pace even if he was plenty late.

As he entered the building, he looked in both directions, and then decided to go left.

He yawned as he walked in the large hall, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye before he wiped it out.

The energy he had earlier all drained, now making him walk in a lazy pace.

As he walked, he saw a few meters ahead a group of delinquents crouched on the side of the hallway.

"Hey." he approached them in his usual bored behavior.

"W-what?" although Oga didn't hold any evil intention, his dead-fish-eyes and naturally scary aura put the others on alert.

"I'm looking for _someone_."

"!"

The fellow delinquents all shivered at the blood-lust they felt coming from Oga, though the was no such thing.

"W-who?"

In that moment, a link among all of them somehow took place, making it possible for them to communicate telepathically.

«If Oga took notice of someone…»  
«I bet this one's damn strong!»  
«But hey, what did this pitiful soul do to catch the Mad-Dog's attention!?»  
«Who cares, I don't wanna get involved!»  
«Look at those eyes…Oga's ready to kill!»

As much as they all wanted to run away with the tail between their legs, what little pride as men and delinquents they had left, forced them to stay there.

"The name's Kaoru. You know something?" Oga himself wasn't sure why he asked them, after all if this Kaoru could take on more opponents with weapons, it meant that Kaoru was quite strong, so asking small fry couldn't certainly help.

"So? You know someone by that name?" asked Oga, but not really expecting an useful answer.

They all replied at the same time, and their answers were all on the spectrum of _no_.

After hearing them out, Oga walked away, without sparing them another glance.

He sighed as he scratched his nape «Even if they knew someone, I doubt it's the same person.»

He wandered around school for a while longer, when he run into two figures he recognized right away.

Standing in front of a vending machine, were two of the Tohoshinki.

"Hey~"

Oga called out as he happily skipped towards Kanzaki and Himekawa, while wearing an evil, but almost innocent smile.

"Oga?" asked Himekawa as he noticed the kouhai's presence.

"Geh- What's with that creepy smile?" commented Kanzaki, seeing that silly expression on the first-year's face.

"I have something I need to ask you two." announced Oga, his tone now serious, a complete switch from the behavior he had just seconds ago.

Noticing the change, both nodded in reply, signaling that they were listening.

"Do you know any Kaoru?"

The third-years stared at him dumbfounded, not getting just where such a question came from.

"Ha?" was Kanzaki's way to signal that he was confused.

"Like I said, I'm asking you if you know someone who's called Kaoru." repeated Oga in an almost annoyed tone because he was made to repeat.

Both Kanzaki and Himekawa sweat-dropped at that, but then they decided to take it seriously since it didn't look like Oga was joking.

They pondered for a bit, deep in thought.

"A student here?" asked Himekawa, trying to get more information about this certain Kaoru.

"Yeah." nodded Oga.

"Even of you ask us about this Kaoru, it's hard with just the first name. What's the surname?" said Kanzaki after realizing that he usually knew people by their last name.

…

Silence fell upon them. The older duo stared silently at Oga as the brunette hung his head.

"So?" hurried Himekawa.

"…Dunno." replied Oga, wearing something that looked almost like a pout.

"What? Are you kidding me? You don't know the surname!?" shouted Kanzaki in disbelief.

"So what! It's not like I know this Kaoru, it's Furuichi who-"

"Then tell that idiot to get his ass here!" interrupted Kanzaki, losing more and more patience.

"He's in the hospital!"

As both Oga and Kanzaki panted after their quite hot discussion, Himekawa noticed something in the brunettes' words that bothered him.

"Wait, he's in the hospital? Why?" his voice was as flat as ever, but a hit of concern could be heard.

"Some punks yesterday cornered him. It's nothing serious, but I told him to go and check it up just in case." answered Oga as he sighed and starched the back of his head.

"Hm? So this Kaoru hurt Furuichi and know you want to hunt them down?" asked the yogurt-lover.

"No, this Kaoru helped Furuichi, so I wanted to see them since _the idiot_ told me that I know them for sure."

"Try asking Toujou, I saw him earlier." advised Kanzaki, gesturing with his thumb.

"If it's a chick, you should ask Kunieda." said Himekawa as he titled his head to one side.

Both spoke at the same time, but what each of them said was clearly heard by the others.

…

"Huh!?"

"Hey hey, it's a dude, a dude!" shouted Kanzaki, turning towards the other third-year.

"No no no, Kaoru is definitely the name of a girl." reasoned back Himekawa.

"Listen here, doesn't Kaoru-kun sound just perfect?"

"Kaoru-chan is way better!"

"I bet it's a dude!"

"I'm telling you it's a chick!"

As they continued to bicker, they both turned towards the first-year, "Oga, _which_ is it!?"

"No idea." the brunette sweat-dropped at the question, realizing that indeed it could be both.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Dude!"

"Chick!"

"Dude!"

"Chick!"

The two third-years continued to bicker as both firmly stood for their position.

Oga stood there silently, as he reflected on the fact that he didn't even consider the fact that it could be either a girl or a boy.

He somehow tried to picture Kaoru in his head, but nothing but a black shadow appeared, so never went as far as to imagine which gender this Kaoru was.

«…Which…»

Oga's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he wondered between the two, which would be better, which he preferred.

«A _girl_ …»

His frown deepened as he realized that if it was a girl, it meant that Kaoru was a female, something that surely Oga wasn't. Not that he wanted to become one, but that implied that this girl would very likely become Furuichi's special one. As much as Oga liked to hang around his friend, and knew how important he was for the silver-head, he wasn't fool enough to deny the fact that if a girl came into the picture, he would definitely lose to her.

«A _boy_ …»

At first his expression softened, but then Oga bit down his lips as he realized that a boy would be just as bad, if not worse.

If Kaoru was a male, one just like Oga, it meant that if this person became more and more important to Furuichi, Oga would lose his position in the silver-head's eyes. The status as best-friend would be snatched away from him. And even worse, he wasn't losing because of his sex, but simply because Furuichi preferred someone else. Oga would be beaten at his own game.

« _Which_ …»

Either was bad, so it was only a matter of choosing the least worse, something that seemed unbearably difficult and beyond Oga's abilities.

"Hey Oga, what's wrong?"

Hearing his name being called, Oga raised the head he didn't realize he was hanging, and saw a slightly worried Kanzaki.

The third-years called out to him since they noticed how in the past few minutes, Oga's expression darkened more and more.

"It's nothing." was the freshman's answer as he sighed.

"You sure?" asked Himekawa, not believing his words.

"Yeah. I was just wondering which it was."

"Well~" started Himekawa, his tone confident as he pushed his glasses up.

"If it's a dude, Furuichi might leave you and become this Kaoru's underling." his words were spoken slowly, as if he was threatening someone.

"Oh, but don't worry, it's a chick so everything's fine." although he was supposed to speak to Oga, his eyes were on Kanzaki, like all he said was directed to the third-year.

"Haa? What are you saying, _fine_ mine ass. If it's a chick then, as much as I don't want to admit it, those two are going to end up together. But no need to worry, since it's a dude you won't risk them becoming a couple." Kanzaki scoffed at his fellow Tohoshinki.

After that, the third-year duo continued to argue, their discussion becoming more and more heated.

"Aren't they both _bad_ …?" commented Oga as he sweat-dropped.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	4. Three

**Note:** Al always thank you for favoring, following and reviewing!

I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy the third chapter~

 **Warning:** Quite colorful language, OOCness and hinted OgaFuru, and other minor couples.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **never two without THREE**_

Oga left Kanzaki and Himekawa to bicker between themselves about Kaoru's gender.

"Which do you think is it?" Oga asked the child on his shoulder.

"Buu?" Beel titled his head, signaling that he didn't know either.

"Ah."

As Oga walked in the halls and looked outside window, he spotted a figure with long dark hair standing on the rooftop.

Of course he recognized the girl, it was none other than Kunieda Aoi.

Not wanting to miss her, Oga dashed up the stairways.

The Mad-Dog kicked the door of the roof-top open, startling the people who were outside.

Kunieda and Nene visibly jumped at the loud sound.

"O-Oga?" asked the queen as she turned around to face the intruder.

They were both sitting on one of the benches, having a drink while chatting peacefully before being interrupted.

"I have something to ask _you_." announced Oga as he walked towards the two girls.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" Kunieda shuttered nervously, not expecting _Oga_ to ask something of her.

"Do you-"

With each step, Oga was coming closer and closer. Kunieda gulped down hard, as she felt her face burning and her head spinning.

Nene stared nervously at Oga, not knowing if she should stop him or let him say whatever he wanted.

"-know a certain Kaoru?"

…

"… _what_?" asked quietly Kunieda, as her whole body turned into a white stone.

"Like I said, do you know someone named Kaoru?" repeated Oga, calm as ever.

Kunieda sighed, «It's my fault for expecting something, such an embarrassing misunderstanding…wait, _what_ was I even expecting!?» she covered her face, trying to make the blush on her face go away.

Nene sighed, letting out the breath she was quietly holding until now. She didn't know why she was relieved, but she did know that _nothing_ happened, and that was good enough for her.

"So?" asked Oga, seeing that neither of the girls answered him.

"I do, I do. I know Kaoru, she's one of us Red Tails." was Kunieda's reply after she recomposed herself, but then she froze, realizing that it was beyond rare for Oga to ask for help, let alone looking for someone, and a _girl_ to booth.

"…Why?"

"Apparently she helped Furuichi out yesterday. Where is she?" Oga looked around himself, as if searching for said girl.

"She's not here right now. She had some matters to attend and she'll probably come to school later."

"Tsk." Oga clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Kunieda sighed in relief, she didn't really know _what_ , but she expected something else, and knowing that it concerned Furuichi somehow put her at ease, not that she would admit it out loud.

But then she realized something. She spoke up, her voice signaling confusion and doubt "But are you sure? Kaoru didn't tell us anything about helping Furuichi."

"That's right, we met yesterday evening but she didn't mention saving anyone." added Nene.

"Dunno. So, how is this Kaoru like?" asked Oga.

Both girls stared speechlessly at him, not believing what he just said.

"What do you mean _how_? You know her…" commented Kunieda, as a drop of sweat run down her cheek.

"Huh? I don't." his voice was as flat as ever, as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

After seeing him behaving like that, Nene raised her voice a bit "You _do_! She's the tall one, she fights with a wooden-sword!"

Oga scratched his chin as he looked at the sky.

"Wooden-sword…wooden-sword…"

Then a lightening hit him, as he realized something. He lightly punched his palm. "Oh."

He slowly raised his hand and pointed his index finger towards Kunieda "Wooden-sword."

…

"You fool, that's Aoi-neesan! _Of course_ Nee-san and Kaoru are two different people!" Nene shouted with all her might, indignant and in pure disbelief.

Kunieda on the other hand, was petrified, a small cloud-like thing escaped her mouth.

Oga covered his ears while the girl scolded him.

He frowned as he lowered his arms, "What, _you_ were the one who said wooden-sword. Stop bitching like that, you're just like Furuichi."

"What!?" Nene was about to launch herself at Oga, but fortunately Kunieda was able to stop her.

"Now now, Nene." she tried to smooth her friend's mood as she placed herself between the two.

The red-head scoffed and then turned around, trying to calm herself down.

"So Oga…" the queen turned around and looked at the boy. "Kaoru is quite tall, she has purple hair. She doesn't talk much so she doesn't stand out much, but try to remember, you definitely know her."

Oga closed his eyes as he reflected on her words.

"Ah... _her_." was Oga's simple reply as he vaguely recalled said girl.

"Then-" as Oga started to speak, the door of the rooftop opened, revealing two tall figures coming out form the shadows.

Who came into vision were Toujou, followed right behind by Aizawa.

"Hm, what's going on?" asked Toujou as he noticed the three people who were already occupying the rooftop.

"My my, _this_ is going to be amusing." commented Aizawa as he smiled to himself.

After all it was already amazing enough that two Tohoshinki were together, even rarer if it was Toujou and Kunieda. And to think that right now Oga was also here, Aizawa pushed his glasses up as he couldn't help his lips from forming a naughty smirk.

"Hey Toujou." greeted Oga, acknowledging his upperclassman.

"What are you talking about with those serious faces?" asked the Tohoshinki, noticing the quite heavy air around them.

"We were talking about Kaoru." answered Kunieda politely.

"Hm? What about Kaoru?" Toujou raised an eyebrow in curiously.

"What, _you_ know Kaoru too?" asked the youngest student surprised, a bit disappointed since apparently he was he only one who didn't know _this_ Kaoru so well. And it made it all worse since it was Toujou.

"Of course I know Kaoru, we've been buddies since way back!" his voice enthusiastic and proud, as he pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"If you're looking for him, he left a while earlier." injected Aizawa.

…

"Wait… _what_!?"

* * *

 **Omake**

"Achoo!"

Furuichi sniffed once, then hugged himself wanting to keep himself warm to prevent catching a cold.

"Looks like someone's talking about me." Furuichi said that with a half-smile on his face, but then his brows furrowed as his expression darkened a bit "It better not be Oga badmouthing me while I'm not there!"

Then the silver-head smirked to himself "Naa, that's not happening."

The smirk quickly disappeared from his face, as Furuichi returned to his lifeless expression.

He had been waiting for some time now, and it didn't look like his turn was coming anytime soon. He tried to distract himself a bit, but it was short-lived.

Furuichi sat listlessly at the hospital's waiting-room, almost merging into one with the chair.

"Why am I even here…" the silver-head sighed loudly, a bit irritated since he was both bored and sleepy.

Although he wondered _why_ he knew perfectly what, or rather _who_ was the reason for his current sufferings.

Of course it was Oga. After all a good 90% of Furuichi's problems was caused by his best-friend.

He sighed again, this time for longer, and as he did so, he melted into his seat.

«That idiot had to call my parents let them know. Not only that, he even told Honoka. Of course they wouldn't leave me be after that.»

Of course Furuichi could have ignored it all and just do as he pleased, but it was also true that if he let things be, that cut would become a scar. As small as it would be, it was still a _scar_ , and for sure Oga would have pestered him about it for as long as he had it, which meant _for life_.

And it goes without saying that Furuichi himself didn't want a scar, and definitely not one in his face.

«Well…all in all, it's not so bad. I could even skip school, not it really matters since it's Ishiyama High we're talking about here.»

Furuichi sweat-dropped at his on words, not really knowing if he should be laughing or crying about the matter.

«But still…»

He brought his to his cheek, his fingers caressing the bandage that cover the fresh cut.

«…I wanted to meet Kaoru-san and say my thanks properly. Kaoru-san…»

As he thought that, his mind wandered and he ended up recalling Kaoru's voice and touch, but above all…Kaoru's _back_.

"Alright!" Furuichi suddenly got up and clenched his hand, in a pose as if to say that he made up his mind "Tomorrow I'll go and-"

"Furuichi-san, Furuichi Takayuki-san! It's your turn."

Hearing his name being called, he quickly interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Yes, coming!"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
I'll update as soon as possible, next chapter will be the last one so please do look forward to it!  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	5. Four

**Note:** As always, thank you for favoring, following and reviewing, I will never thank you enough!  
I also want to apologize or the late updates...I didn't think it would take so long for a story so short!

All that being said, I hope you enjoy the last chapter~  
And...let me apologize in advance...  
See you at the _End-Note_!

 **Warning:** Colorful language. A bit of OOCness. Hinted(?) OgaFuru and FuruichiXKaoru!

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **let's do FOUR to make it even!**_

"Hey hey, you told me _Kaoru_ might come later, so what's all this about?" Oga addressed the two Red Tails in an almost accusing tone.

"Wait, watch your tone! It's true that _Kaoru_ said that if she made it on time she would come later!" retorted Nene, not liking Oga's voice.

"What? _Kaoru_ just left earlier, he was with us until now." said Toujou, frowning a bit at the whole confusing situation.

No one spoke as they all stared into each other's eyes, in a heavy and burning silence.

Then Aizawa's glasses shined as he realized where _the problem_ laid. The root of this whole misunderstanding.

"Ah." the bespectacled boy pumped his fist on his palm.

"What?" asked the others, now all staring at him.

"Could you please tell me the surname of the _Kaoru_ you're talking about?"

"Umemiya." "Jinno."

Were the instant replies of the two Tohoshinki.

...

" _Aah_!" everyone shouted at the same time, all of their faces showed pure surprise.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me that there are _two_ Kaoru!?" was Oga's almost desperate shout, accompanied with Beel's "Da buh!?"

"That's right. Umemiya Kaoru and Jinno Kaoru. Since both of them sat behind me, I remembered that they shared the same first-name. Funny, isn't it?" asked Aizawa while grinning, which actually earned him unamused faces from the others.

"Wait, Jinno? You mean the other dude that hangs around you, Toujou?" asked for confirmation Oga.

"Yeah. But hey, what do you need from Kaoru?"

"Furuichi got into trouble yesterday, and wouldn't stop about this _Kaoru-san_ that saved his ass. I only wanted to see for myself who it was." was Oga's reply, as he scratched his nape, somehow feeling _awkward_ talking about this matter. His skin felt funny, as if he needed to scratch it, though it wasn't itchy enough to be that much of a bother. It didn't hurt but it was rather annoying, as if his body was _rejecting_ something.

"What, really? How's Furuichi?" asked concerned the third-year.

"He's fine, just a cut. He's in the hospital just to make sure. So I guess _this_ Kaoru is the right one. After all the other one said nothing to you Red Tails, right Kunieda?"

The queen nodded, "That's right, she didn't mention anything of the sort."

"But you know, Kaoru didn't say anything about a fight this morning." injected Toujou.

...

Then silence fell upon the five students, an intense silence, one that was also full of curiosity.

"Let's try to ask them?" proposed Kunieda.

"Alright, I'll call Furuichi." was Oga's reply as he took out his phone.

"I'll contact Kaoru then." added Nene.

"Then I'll do the same." followed Aizawa.

After a few minutes as all the three of them held their phones next to their ear, they all put their devices back.

"Tsk. No good, he's not picking up." announced Oga after clicking his tongue.

"Kaoru's not answering as well."

"Same here."

Silence again, but this time, they all just looked at the ground, sighing disappointedly.

After all, it wasn't such an important and urgent matter, but they _wanted_ to clear this mystery, _now_.

"Hey, didn't Furuichi say anything else?" asked Toujou.

"Like a description of some sort?" added Kunieda hopefully.

"Ah yeah." nodded Oga "But I only have a blurry image of both Umemiya and Jinno, so…I'll tell you one by one so let me know if they match with _your_ Kaoru." truth is, he still felt this funny sensation in the stomach when thinking about this certain Kaoru, half of him wanted to know, while the other really wanted to lock the memory of such an event away. But then he decided that since he already started, he'd just go with it till the end whatever the result, and besides, he'd be lying if he said that he wan't having fun right now. He decided to go on, ignoring the tight grip on his stomach and his stinging skin. "So, this Kaoru is…a third-year."

"Yeah." "Yes."

Nodded all of the upperclassmen.

"Tall."

Again, the reply was positive.

"Unusual but stylish hair?"

"Her short hair-cut is quite unusual for a girl, but it's definitely very neat and fashionable." commented Nene, recalling her friend's hair.

"He has unusually long hair for a guy, but it gives him this wild look that's quite popular." reflected Aizawa as well.

"No way, _both_?" asked Oga, sweat-dropping.

"Furuichi also said that this Kaoru's quite a good fighter. But from what little I remember, both of them aren't half-bad." monologued Oga, to which the others nodded in agreement.

"Not very talkative?" continued the Mad-Dog.

Again, a positive reply from both parties.

"Usually carries ban-aid? Because Furuichi was given one."

"She usually carries some with her." answered Nene.

"He does. He's probably the most responsible among us." smiled Aizawa.

"Has this cool-aura, quiet but kind?" asked Oga as his final and decisive question.

He gulped down hard, realizing only now that his throat felt dry. It was like his whole body was rebelling against him, as if it was warning him to stop, rejecting the idea to find out the truth. But, whether it was a girl or a boy, Oga didn't care anymore, he just wanted to _know_.

"That's Kaoru!" shouted in unison both Kunieda and Toujou.

Then, both of them talked at the same time, almost overlapping with each other.

"It's definitely Kaoru! All the descriptions matched her. She might not be all that fond of men, but she wouldn't have left Furuichi by himself if she saw him in trouble. She probably didn't say anything because after all there are still girls among the Red Tails that see boys badly. I'm sure it was Kaoru who helped Furuichi!"

"Alright, that's Kaoru! You were describing him from head to toe, so there's no doubt. He doesn't talk much, but is a really nice guy. If he saw Furuichi in trouble he wouldn't have hesitated to help him. He's not the type to report everything so he probably thought it was unnecessary for him to tell us. I bet it was Kaoru who saved Furuichi!"

Both talked fast but firmly, taking pride in each word they said, as if they _wanted_ their friend to be the one who helped Furuichi.

A big drop of sweat run down from Oga's fore-head to his cheek, "…Wait, so you're telling me that after all this, it could perfectly be either Umemiya and Jinno?"

"That's right!" was the instant and burning reply he got form the two Tohoshinki as their eyes shined with pride and resolution. Eyes that stared at him and that didn't show any sign if wavering, burning with confidence.

…

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Oga's powerful voice, echoed through the whole school, shaking the whole building and startling all the students with his incredibly loud shout.

* * *

 **Omake**

Furuichi stared speechlessly as all the delinquents that were surrounding him were sent flying one by one.

With a neat hit, the last one flied and landed right in front of Furuichi. He looked at the delinquent, confirming that boy passed out.

Groans and curses could be heard from the bodies that laid on the floor, voices arose form those who were lucky enough for not having lost consciousness.

And in the middle of that mountain of bodies, stood a tall figure whose back was facing Furuichi.

The tactician, who was still sitting on the floor, couldn't help but stare in awe at said person. He literally couldn't tear his eyes away from that fascinating _back_.

He continued to stare, stare and _stare_ …he was so captivated that he didn't even notice that he was being called.

"-chi. Hey Furuichi."

Then the silver-head snapped out of it, realizing that the person he was looking at turned around and was currently addressing him.

"Eh- Ah, yes?"

His incoherent words came out a bit hoarse since he left his jaw hanging, drying his mouth.

Furuichi heard the other sigh quietly and almost unnoticeably, barely loud enough for him to notice.

"I asked you if you're alright." with each step the other took, the distance between them became shorter and shorter.

"Ah, yes yes, I'm fine." he waved his hands in front of himself, trying his best to reassure the other.

"Any wound?"

"Nope. Thanks to you, none."

"Than, what about _that_?"

Seeing the other tap the cheek with the index, Furuichi checked his own. As he run his fingers over his face, he filched a bit as he touched a part of swollen skin.

"Here."

A hand was extended above Furuichi, who reflexively, cupped his hands together in front of him.

As the hand that was crunched into a punch slowly opened, a small object fell into Furuichi's hands.

The silver-head lowered his head and took a closer look at _what_ he was holding.

"A…band-aid?"

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Put it on for now, but remember to take proper care of that cut later."

Furuichi stared silently with his mouth slightly open as he listened obediently.

After that, he continued to stare between the other's face and the band-aid he was given.

"What?"

"No…" started Furuichi in a quiet voice, "it's just that, I thought it was very kind of you." his smile small and bashful.

"It's nothing. But wait, you can't put it on by yourself, can you? Give it back, I'll do it."

"Ah, yes please." he handed it over as he realized that indeed it would be quite difficult for him to do it on his own.

As the other ripped the band-aid open and moved in closer to put it on, Furuichi gulped hard, realizing that their faces were getting closer and closer, and that he didn't know _where_ to look. The other's serious eyes somehow made him nervous.

Coming to the conclusion that not looking was the best choice, Furuichi shut his eyes as the band-aid was being placed over his wound.

"What are you closing your eyes for? Weirdo." although Furuichi was being mocked, he heard no malice whatsoever, on the contrary, the other's voice was so soft and caring, that he couldn't resist opening his eyes.

What he saw, was a small, kind and fond smile, one that rather than melting, warmed him up inside.

"So, can you stand?"

Furuichi nodded as he silently took the hand that was reached out to him.

He stared at their linked hands for a while, noticing how the other's hand was unexpectedly cold, now making his own feel _hotter_.

"Thank you, sempai."

"You're welcome…" another small smile adored the usually expressionless face "...by the way, _Kaoru_ is fine. Just call me that."

As Kaoru turned around and started to walk away, Furuichi could see the other's ears reddening a bit.

Kaoru took a few steps, and when Furuichi's footsteps could be heard, Kaoru glanced back...to find that Furuichi's smile shined brighter than _light_.

"Yes, thank you... _Kaoru-san_!"

* * *

 **(AN** :So...sorry! This whole story was just to see the things Umemiya and Jinno have in common, starting from the first-name ^^;  
So everyone, pick _which_ you prefer and think of _that_ Koaru! **)**

Thank you very much for reading so far.  
Please let me know what you think!  
See you next time.

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
